76859Thomas's Summer Special presents - The Planet Onyx (2017, UK) - part by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Planet Onyx is a summer special to during fun with the heroes goes in the Planet Onyx. Flashes of Darkonda * After being taunted by Darkonda, who claims to be an old memory from his past, Andros views the mental-recording of his sister's abduction, and in a moment of clarity, learns that Darkonda was the one who kidnapped Karone! Journeying to the monster bar on planet Onyx, he seeks information on Karone's kidnapping, and ends up in a card game with Darkonda, with the pot containing a set of Key Cards stolen from Eltar during Zordon's capture. Even if he wins, will Andros make it off of the planet alive when his cover is blown? Meanwhile, Ecliptor plots to poison Darkonda. Heir to the Throne * Trakeena ends up on the villain oasis Onyx, where she runs afoul of some hoodlums. Her lack of fighting experience gets the best of her, but thanks to the honorable Villamax and Kegler, she's given a chance to train to become the warrior she was meant to be. Meanwhile, Deviot tricks Scorpius into going down to Terra Venture personally, led to believe Trakeena is being held hostage by the Rangers. Our heroes must use the Lights Of Orion to face their main enemy in a fight to the finish! Protect the Quasar Saber * Kendrix's spirit informs Maya of the Pink Quasar Saber's location in a dream, though the machinations of Deviot sends the Lost Galaxy Rangers instead into a deadly trap! When the Saber ends up on the auction block at the villain-infested Onyx tavern, the only hope to keep it out of the hands of Trakeena is previous Queen of Evil, Astronema! But whose side is she on? Onyx (PRIS Episode 16) * Recognizable monsters in and around the Onyx tavern: Quantrons, Tengas (one of them was wielding the Pike of a Gatekeeper from "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie"), Octophantom, Sinister Simian, the as-yet unintroduced Batarax, Snow Monster, Dischordia's dress form, Marvo the Meanie, the as-yet unintroduced Psycho Yellow's Monster form, Piranhatrons, a Chromite, a Cog, a Z-Putty, the as-yet unintroduced Coralizer, Punch-A-Bunch, Stag Beetle, Dreadfeather, an alien with the head of a Varox, an unnamed Megaranger cicadia monster, and even the unnamed white smudgy monster from "Aliens Rangers of Aquitar (1)". Aside from numerous alien humans and mutants, a few suits from Beetleborgs (like Triplesaurus Rex, Terror Bear, the Stego Dreg), and even a Maggot from Masked Rider are seen! Also, there is a monster with the hands of Mean Screen and the body of Beetleborgs' Hammerhands. Onyx (PRLG Episode 21) * Among the recognizable patrons in or around the Onyx Tavern are Rhinoblaster, Fearog, Waspicable, a Barillian Monster, Termitus, Destructoid, Batarax, Soccadillo, three monsters from "Fire in Your Tank" (the black & furry Robogoat repaint, the monster with the head of an unused Kakuranger monster & the body of Hate Master, and the de-shelled, caped Turbanshell), an unnamed Kakuranger ox monster, an unnamed Megaranger cicada monster, an unnamed Megaranger mole monster, as well as "Beetleborgs" monsters Ultra Vulture, a Stego Dreg, and Cataclaws. Also, a Maggot from "Masked Rider" is also seen. Onyx (PRLG Episode 32) * Appearing at the Onyx auction for the Pink Quaser Saber are Oysterizer, Flamite, Marvo the Meanie, Sinister Simian, two Piranhatrons, Soccadillo, Termitus, Crocotox Red, both Shark Brothers, the unnamed Blue Beetle monster, Guitardo, Cannonbrawl, the as-yet unintroduced Decibat, Aunt Ant from "Flashes of Darkonda", an unnamed Kakuranger ox monster, and the alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda." Also, Cataclaws and Furocious from Beetleborgs is seen. Category:Summer Episodes Category:UK Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Metarex (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:Bad Guys